The Headless Snow Creature
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: The gang to on a trip to the snow, and end up having to solve a Mystery.


Chapter 1

What a day.

* * *

Hi ya guys, here I am with another story. Soz it is so big, you'll properly get half way, and stop reading it, it's so big.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters. I do not have any rights to the song "Little Brown Bat"{from a computer game} or " Seven Days a week " {From: Scooby's Night With A Frozen Fright} I'm just using them in my story.

Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

Echo

Echo

Echo

Echo location,

I find my way, I find my pray,

Echo location.

I'm a little brown bat hungry for a mid-night snack.

With sound wave blast I release to find food fast

Bionic ears ultrasonic frequencies I can hear.

I sleep all day upside down in my cave,

I fly all night,

Don't feel like I'm really flyn.

Echo

Echo

Echo

Echo location,

I find my way, I find my pray,

Echo location.

A sequel like that hits an insect bounces back,

Sound reflections will determine my direction.

Echo

Echo

Echo

Echo location,

I find my way, I find my pray,

Echo location.

Echo

Echo

Echo

Echo location,

I find my way, I find my pray,

Echo location.

Yeah.

Shaggy and Scooby were listening to the song for the 15 time, on Shaggy's CD player, in the back of the Mystery Machine. Fred was driving, Daphne in the passengers seat, and Velma in the back with the boys. Shaggy was just about to start the song up again, when Velma said, "Guys, your not going to listen to that song again are you?"

"Like sure Velms, Why", asked Shaggy, inquiringly. "That would make it the 16 time, and I am really stating to get annoyed with that song", she replied.

"Rits rabout rood", Put in Scooby. Shaggy Smiled and added, "Yeah, like it's about food, it's a groovy song"

Velma shot the boys an angry look, and replied, "Well if you play it one more time, it will be grooving out the window".

Daphne was listening to the conversation going on in the back, and decided to try and end it, "Come on guys don't play it for a wile, why don't you put the radio on", she said. "Hey, I herd that there is this new Station starting up out here that will be only playing songs from the 60's to 80's.", put in Fred.

"Like groovy man, maybe I can find it", said Shaggy. "Any thing is better then that Echo location", sighed Velma.

So shaggy switched the CD player to radio, and started flicking through each channel, listening to each for a while trying to work out if he was on the right one. When he got to the fifth channel the news was on, so he had to wait for it to finish before he could find out what channel he was on. The news was almost over when the News man said, " _Wait a minuet folks, I have just been handed this important news bulletin, it says that every one going to the national Ski resort are advised to turn around, the place is said to be hunted. Two tourists have gone missing, they were last seen at the resort. All staff have left, apart from the manager Brad Morgen, He says that his resort is not hunted, and he will stay to prove it. So Folks if you were planning to go up there for a holiday I would advised you to find some were else. Now back to David. With some music from_..." "Click" Shaggy turned the Radio off.

"Like you herd the man Fred, let turn around", Said Shaggy, hopping they were not going to have to solve another mystery again. "Shaggy, we haven't been to one hunted resort before, and left with out solving the mystery, why would we start now", asked Fred.

"Like that was cos we never got a news bulletin before we got there, saying not to go, like were not there yet, so lets just turn around", pleaded Shaggy.

So Fred pulled over off the road. "All those who want to continue going to the Ski resort, raise your hands", he said, as he raised his own hand. Daphne and Velma also raised their hands.

All those who don't won't to go, raise their hands", While Fred said this, he kept his hand down, so did the girls, but Shaggy and Scooby raised their hands.

"Well it looks like you guys are out voted, so that means were still going", said Fred, as he drove the Mystery Machine back on the road, and started heading for the resort again.

"Like I knew he'd say that Scoob", mumbled Shaggy. "Reah {whimper}", was Scooby's only reply.

Velma could see that the boys were upset, and decided to try and make them look forward to going to the Ski Resort, "Look on the bright side guys, I am sure there will be a lot of food that the resort guests didn't eat", she said, patting Scooby on the head, and smiling at Shaggy.

Like, Now that you mention it like that Velms, I guess it can't be that bad", Shaggy said with a smile on his face. "Reah, Ri ress rits rot rat rad"

Daphne giggled "Can't you guys think of any thing else but food". "Now you know that's impossible for those two chow hounds", giggled Velma, while ducking a swing from Shaggy.

"Well, it like, beats sitting in a lab all day", laughed Shaggy. "Reah", added Scooby.

"Well I could stay out of my lab, but then I might never get around to making the next hit flavoured Scooby Snack", she said, poking her tongue out at Shaggy.

Shaggy looked at her for a while thoughtfully, and then said, "Like you got a point there". "Rext Rit Rofour, Ren", asked Scooby excitedly.

"When we get back, I think I have every thing all sorted out", "Ray", shouted Scooby, and he gave Velma a lick.

Every one, apart from Fred, had been so busy talking, or listening, that they didn't even noticed that they were at the resort already.

"Well gang, here we are", said Fred, as he parked the car.

"WOW, this place is in perfect nick, I was expecting it to be a little run down", said Daphne, in surprise.

"Well, we might as well go check in, shouldn't have any trouble getting rooms", said Fred.

So they all got their bags, well nearly every one, and were about to walk in, when Daphne said, "Fred, Shaggy will you help me with my bags"

"Like, you should have packed light, like Velma, she only has one bag", replied Shaggy.

Velma giggled. You see Daphne must have packed her whole room, she had 6 large "_purple_" suit cases, they only just fitted in the back. Every one else, had to have their bags under their feet.

"Well Velma doesn't ever were any thing different, apart from her turtle neck sweater, and a skirt, or in this case trousers", replied Daphne in defense.

So Velma Carried Shaggy's, Fred's, and Her Bag, wile Shaggy and Fred carried 3 bags each {Daphne's Bags}. Daphne carried Scooby's small bag for him. They then entered the resort, Daphne held open the doors for Fred, Shaggy, and Velma, and then she walked up to the desk and rang the bell. A small man came from around the corner. He looked surprised.

"Are you guys here to check in", he asked. "Yes we are, how much does a room cost, Mr." asked Daphne.

"My name is Brad Morgan, I own this place, a room cost 30 dollars a night", he replied. "Well, I will take 5 rooms for one week please Mr. Morgan", said Daphne, as she handed him her credit card.

"Okay, here are the keys for your rooms. Ummm.. Have you heard the romers", he asked, looking a little creepy to Shaggy.

"Yes we have, this place is supposed to be hunted, Right", asked Daphne. "Yes, many of my guests have said they have seen a Snow Creature without a head, legend have it that the Snow Creature has come back to claim a head from some un-expecting tourist, and if he is not happy with that head, he will look for another.

Shaggy immediately let out a loud "Like Zoinks" and landed in Scooby's arms, dropping all of Daphne's suit cases which he had been holding, when Shaggy landed in Scooby's arm, Scooby lost balance and started to stumble backwards, and hit Velma causing her to drop the suit cases she had been holding, and fall down, Scooby tripped on her and he fell down too, along with Shaggy.

"Shaggy will you calm down it's just a legend", said Velma under the pile of Scooby and Shaggy. "A legend that's not getting my head", he replied, getting up. "Re Rither", added Scooby.

"The News Man said you didn't believe their was a Monster", stated Daphne, as Shaggy helped Velma up. "I don't, yet I can't really prove it", was Brad's reply.

"Don't worry Mr. Morgan we will help you, we are used to this sort of thing", said Velma, as she picked up the suit cases she dropped, and Shaggy picked up his. "I would really be grateful if you did", replied Brad.

"We will be going to our rooms now", said Daphne, taking Fred by the arm, so she could guide him up the stairs. "Okay, just be carful", said Brad.

So they all went up to the first floor, Shaggy and Velma, making sure they didn't trip on the stairs.

"Well us girls will take the rooms on the right side, room 8 and 9, and you boys can have the rooms on the left side, rooms 4 and 5", said Daphne pulling the keys out of her pocket, were she had put them while talking to Brad.

"Ok Daph, but would you mine opening your room so that I can put these bags down", asked Fred. "Oh, sorry Freddie", said Daphne, unlocking her door, and opening it for Fred and Shaggy to put her bags down. She then handed their keys to them, and they got their bags from Velma.

Then the boys went of to their rooms.

"Here Velma, the key to your room", said Daphne handing Velma her key. Velma then went of to her room.

Daphne had given Velma room number 8, and left to go back to her room, when she relized that the mirror in her room has just a small mirror, to see only her face in, she then went strait over to Velma's room and knocked on the door. Velma opened it.

"Is it alright if I have a look at your room" asked Daphne. "Sure, why" asked Velma, a little surprised. "I will tell you in a minuet" said Daphne, while looked around, she then saw what she was looking for, A full length mirror.

"Umm.. Velms would you swap rooms with me" she asked. "Sure, but why". "My room doesn't have a full length mirror" smiled Daphne.

Velma couldn't help but giggle, "Is that the only reason why you want to swap" she asked. "Yes", replied Daphne.

"Okay, Sometimes I just don't understand you Daph". "Oh, one other thing". "What's that", asked Velma. "Will you help me with my bags", asked Daphne. "Alright".

So they swapped rooms and Velma helped Daphne move her bags.

* * *

By the time every one was sorted out it was 7:00pm and Shaggy's and Scooby's stomachs were telling them it was time for food.

"Like let's find the rest of the gang and get something to eat", said Shaggy, putting away his last shirt. "Reah", replied Scooby. So they left their room, and found Fred and Velma in the hallway.

"Hi guys, we knew you would be out soon", said Fred, waving to them. "Were is Daph", asked Shaggy. "In her room, she said she was just going to be a minuet, mind you she said that 10 minuets ago" replied Velma, rolling her eyes, Velma could never really understand, how girls, could spend so much time just to get ready.

"Like that figures", replied Shaggy. "Rime Hungry", said Scooby, as his tummy let out a loud rumble. "Yeah me too, like, where are we going to eat" asked Shaggy.

Well, I found out that there is a nice little cafeteria, just beside the resort", replied Fred. "Fred, I thought the News man said all the staff had left, that means it will be closed", stated Velma. "I know, well I was waiting for you guys, I went down and asked Brad were we could eat, he said that for $50 he would let us go to the Café and we could make our own tea, so I gave him the money" replied Fred.

"Like don't you worry Guys, Scoob and me will, like, make the best tea ever", said Shaggy "Reah, rill rack ruprise" added Scooby. "As long it is something all our stomachs can survive", put in Velma.

Just then Daphne came out, "So where are we eating", she asked.

Fred told her what he had just told the others, and then they headed out to the café.

They had been walking for a while, but where Shaggy was walking, must have been bit of a hole, for he sunk in the snow up to his waist. "Like, the snow is pretty deep here", he said, as Velma came over to pull him out. "Thanks", Shaggy said, when Velma had pulled him out.

"We'd better watch were we are walking, just in case the snow is deep somewhere else", said Fred, but the snow was not deep anywhere else, and they got to the café, without a problem.

"So, what are you going to make for tea", asked Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby had just finished putting their chief hats on when she asked this. "Like-a we are going-a to make-a Pizza" was Shaggy's reply. "Reah, Re Rake-a Rizza, Rour Ray", added Scooby. "Your way", said Velma, remembering the last time she tried something they had made.

So Velma, Daphne and Fred sat at a table waiting wile Shaggy and Scooby disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"I am not so sure, I am keen on the pizza being made their way, Last time I tried something they made I nearly was sick", said Velma. "You tried something they made", gasped Daphne is Surprise. "What was it that you tied" asked Fred.

"Well you know how they make those samewitches all the time, well I was watching Shaggy make one, he asked me if I wanted one too, so I said yes", "What was in it", asked Daphne. "Well I found out that the sauce that they always put on them was made with some wired ingredients. To bad I found out after I had taken a bit of it", "What did the sauce have in it", asked Fred.

"Well they put tomato sauce in it then some sour cream, then plane cream, then salt, and some pickle juice, toped with mustered, and vanilla ice cream", Fred and Daphne's Faces nearly turned green from the sound of it.

"Maybe one of us should watch them", said Fred.

"Good Idea", replied Daphne.

"I will be glad too, I am in no hurry to have another experience like that again", said Velma as she got up to go to the kitchen. Fred and Daphne laughed.

Just as Velma was about to walk into the kitchen Shaggy and Scooby came running out at full speed. "Like Run For Your Life", Yelled Shaggy. "Redless Row Reture", relped Scooby.

Then the kitchen door open and out came the headless snow creature. Every one started running out of the Café.

"Quick gang, duck in here" shouted Fred, as he ducked into a Ski lift with Daphne, Velma Shaggy and Scooby, where close behind.

Fred and Daph were on one ski lift, Velma and Shaggy on another, and Scooby on the third one. After about one minute, they reached the top.

"I think we lost him", said Fred looking at the other ski lifts coming up the slop. "Let's go back to our hotel rooms, It's late, and I need to get my beauty sleep", said Daphne, holding on to Fred's arm.

"Like what if the snow creature goes their" asked Shaggy. "And what if he comes here", replied Velma.

"He could go any where, lets just go back to our rooms", sighed Daphne. "I agree with Daph, we can look for clues in the morning", replied Fred.

"What about back at the Café, like I'm hungry", said Shaggy. "Re Roo", added Scooby. "Well on the way to our rooms, you two could stop at the Café and pick up those Pizzas. I think I can wait till tomorrow for something to eat", replied Daphne. "Me too, any way I saw some fruits in a basket back at the Hotel" added Fred. "Well that will suit me just find", replied Daphne.

So After making sure the coast was all clear down the bottom of the slop, they all headed back down. Shaggy and Scooby Stopped off at the Café, while the other three headed back for the Hotel.

"Hey Fred, What type of fruits did you see at the hotel" asked Velma. "Umm... I think they were Apples and Oranges". "Oh.. No Bananas or Pears". "Nope". "I think I will go back to the boys, maybe they haven't eaten all the pizza yet", said Velma as she started to turn around to head back to the Café.

"Don't you like Apples or Oranges", asked Daphne. "Well I am kinda hungry, so I will see you two latter", replied Velma, and she left them, and headed back for the Café.

* * *

Fred and Daphne walked on a little further in silence, then Daphne broke the silence, and asked, "Fred, Have you ever wondered, how it is, that every place we go, there is always a mystery". "Not every place we go has a mystery", replied Fred. "Okay, name a place where we've been, and there wasn't a mystery", challenged Daphne. "Okay so maybe there is, but that's what gives us a job", replied Fred. "I guess your right"

By now, they had reached the Hotel and Fred was about to open the door when, it opened and out came, oh yeah you guessed it Gibby, Gibby Norton.

"Hi Ya guys, fancy meeting you here", greeted Gibby. "What are you doing here", asked Daphne.

"Well there is a mystery here, so I figured you guys would be here, but I wasn't sure of it, there was a 99.9% chance you would be here, and the 0.1% chance you wouldn't", replied Gibby.

Are you sure, your not the person behind all this, every time we have met you, you were the bag guy", said Fred. "Well that was because I was trying to impress Velma, but since that doesn't seem to work I am going to solve a Mystery. By the way were is Velma". "Well she has gone to bed already", replied Daphne. "Oh, well I will just have to come back tomorrow then"

Where are you staying", asked Fred. "Oh, I am staying in my car, I am going to be watching for the headless Snow creature", replied Gibby. "Oh, well good luck". "Thanks but I won't need it, I have come up with this electrical trap, witch will fry the Snow creature at such a high volt, it will melt instantly". "Now Why didn't I think of that", mumbled Fred. And then Gibby headed off.

"Poor Velma, good thing she did go back to the café", whispered Daphne to Fred. "Come on lets get those fruits then go to bed"

* * *

Wile they went off to get their fruit, Velma had just entered the kitchen.

"I hope you guys haven't eaten all the pizza yet", she said, as she entered the Café.

Shaggy and Scooby looked up from their table they had been eating at, "Rope", was the reply she got. "Like their is still one Pizza cooking in the oven"

"Good, I am hungry, manly because some one ate most of my lunch', she said while sitting down at the same table Shaggy and Scooby were at.

"Rory Relma rit ras ra raxident", said Scooby looking down at the floor. "I know you are Scoob, don't worry about it, I was just saying that's all" she said, giving Scooby a good scratch behind his ear.

Shaggy sat their for a while watching Velma give Scooby a scratch, Velma noticed that Shaggy was staring at her and she stopped scratching Scooby, when he noticed that she was looking back at him, his face turned a bright red, "I will, like, go see if the pizza is ready", he said.

So Shaggy left the room and came back in a couple of minutes with the pizza, his face had turned back to its normal colour.

"Hmmm.... that looks good", said Velma, smelling the pizza. "Well this was like the Pizza that You, Fred, and Daphne were going to have, it's made like a real pizza, with every thing you three normally like to order on it". "Thanks Shagg"

So they sat down at the table and ate the pizzas, when they were finished they all cleaned up the table they had been eating at, and the kitchen.

When they had finished cleaning Shaggy said, "Well, Like I am bushed, lets get back to the hotel", "Reah, agreed Scooby"

So they headed out of the café and to the hotel. On the way there, Shaggy was fiddling with something.

"What's that you got there Shaggy", asked Velma. "Well, Like, I thought it was bubble gum, cos that's, like, what it says. I found it on the kitchen floor. But when I picked it up, it felt too heavy to be bubble gum, so I put it in my pocket. And I am trying to open it to see what's inside", he replied. "Could I have a look at it", asked Velma.

"Like sure Velms", said Shaggy handing over the bubble gum. Velma fiddled with it for a wile then got it open, then she let out a "Jinkies"

"What", asked Shaggy and Scooby at the same time. "It's silver, we better hold on to it and show Fred and Daphne tomorrow", replied Velma, putting the silver in her pocket. They had reached the resort by now and had entered. They went up the stairs and into their rooms

* * *

It was 6:00am when Fred woke up with a knock on the door. He slowly got up, changed and opened the door with a half opened eye. "Yes", he said groggily.

Shaggy and Scooby then run into his room, nearly knocking him over while entering. "Like man, what took you so long to open the door, that Snow creature nearly had us", shouted Shaggy hiding behind Fred. "Reah", said Scooby, then he went and did an imitation like the headless snow creature.

"Like we heard a noise and then we saw it out the window, it was trying to get in". "Huh, oh, right guys, you know it is kinda early, are you sure you didn't just see things", asked Fred, still a little annoyed that he had been woken up. "Ru hu. Rit ras real", Scooby said, finishing of his imitation of the Headless Snow Creature

"Oh, let me have a look", said Fred. So they all went back to Shaggy and Scoob's room, Shaggy and Scooby were well behind Fred. Fred slowly opened the door and had a look in. What he saw did surprise him.

"Wow, Shagg your room has been messed", he said. The room had draws hanging out T-shirts, and Pants every where, the bed had been pulled apart.

"Like now do you believe us', asked Shaggy. "Yes, we better see if the girls are alright", replied Fred.

So they walked over to the Girls rooms and knocked on their doors. The door Fred had knocked on was Daphne's. There was a bit of a moan, then a "yes". "Are you alright", asked Fred. "No, I am not, you just woke me up", was the angry reply. "Sorry, But I just wanted to make sure, since Shaggy's room was just trashed". "Well I am fine, give me an hour, and I will be out".

Wile The door Scooby had knocked on was Velma's door. "Yes, who is it", she asked. "Scooby rand Raggy", replied Scooby. "Give me a sec, and I will be out".

About one minuet went by, and then Velma popped her head out. "What is it", she asked. "Well, like we just had our room redecorated by the Snow creature", replied Shaggy. "Jinkies, I bet he was after that silver you took".

Fred who had just come over from Daphne's room heard this, and asked, "Silver, What silver". "Where's Daphne, we will tell you about it when she gets here", replied Velma.

So they waited about an hour before Daphne finally came out. "Ah, your finally up" said Fred, teasingly. "So what was it that happened to Shaggy's room", she asked, ignoring Fred.

Velma and Shaggy then explained the Silver, which Shaggy had found.

And I think that whoever trashed Shaggy's room, must have been looking for this silver. What I don't understand yet is why, it's too small to be of any real value, and its not like silver comes from this part of the world", she said, thoughtfully.

Just then a voice from behind them said "Velma Velma". Velma stiffened. "It can't be, please tell me it isn't Gibby", she pleaded the gang, not daring to turn around in case it was him. "Like it sure is', replied Shaggy.

"That's it, I know who the snow creature is, its Gibby Norton, it can't possibly be any one else, with him here", said Velma turning around to face him. "Hey Velma, I found this piece of fabric on the snow over the snow creatures prints", he said, with a big grin on his face. "I am sure, it just something to throw us of the case", she said. "No really, I wouldn't lie to you Velma", he replied.

Velma rolled her eyes, and gave Gibby a cold stare, and then said, "Right, so the time you were the Worm wrecking every ones vehicles in the race, you told me you had nothing to do with it. And then the invisible mad men, That must have been the worst off them all. Then you tinkered with all the robots at the west city theme park, and got us all locked up in jail, and you told me you had nothing to do with any of it". "That was before, I am different now", was his reply. "I'm sure you are, Now if you don't mind I am going", and she stormed of down the hall.

After Velma had left, Daphne asked, "Gibby, do you ever get the feeling she doesn't like you", "No, she is just shy", "Umm... sure Gibby", said Fred.

"Well I will be off now, I got to track down the creature and prove to Velma I am As good as her, at solving mystery", and Gibby left. The Gang then went down the hall, and found Velma.

"Guys, guess what", shouted Velma, with excitement. "What", replied every one. "This piece of silver{she held it up} is not really silver". "Huh, it looks like silver to me", said Fred. "Well, it is silver, the part you can see any way, but if you scratch it off you have ...", "Gold, Like talk about a rich bubble gum", joked Shaggy. "Re he", giggled Scooby.

"Interesting, but what I don't get is, why would some one cover gold in silver and then put it is a bubble gum wrapper", asked Daphne confused. "That might be easier to work out then you think, you see the chemicals in the wrapping paper touch the gold, and it has a chemical reaction, turning the gold a silver colour.

"I see now so", said Fred. "Shaggy, how many other bubble gum bars were there in the kitchen", asked Velma. "Just the one, I picked it up, just before the headless snow creature showed up", replied Shaggy. "Hmmm... Looks like this snow creature is looking for more then just a head then", said Fred.

"We need some were safe to put this gold for now", said Velma. "I'm sure Mr. Morgan must have a safe some were, we could ask him to put it in there", replied Daphne. "But, we don't won't him to know what it is', said Fred."I think I have some paper in my room, that I could wrap it up in", Velma replied.

"Good Idea, well you do that, Daphne and I will go check out the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby can wait for you and then when the gold is in the safe, you guys can check out the basement". "Like, why do we always get stuck with the dark spooky places", asked Shaggy. "Rear, Rhy".

So Velma went up to her room, and got the paper. And some sticky tape and put it in her pocket. "When she got back down, she couldn't see Shaggy or Scooby any were."Now were have those two chickens gone of to" she thought to her self.

Velma then went over to the nearest table and sat down, and started wrapping the gold in the paper she had gotten, after it was all wrapped up she took the sticky tape out of her pocket, and something else fell out too, she picked it up and saw it was the bubble gum wrapper. She put it on the table and then put sticky tap on the paper to keep it down on the gold. After she was finished, she put the sticky tap role on the bubble gum wrapper and put the gold in her pocket, she was about to ring for Mr. Morgan, when Shaggy and Scooby came running down the hall {they had gone back to there room too, for a snack}.

"Like he is after us again", shouted Shaggy. "Run", relped Scooby. The headless Snow creature was right behind them. Velma had joined the boys and they were all running towards the basement. After a while they reached the basement, and Velma said, "I think we lost him". "Where are we", asked Shaggy. "I think we are in the basement", replied Velma. "Rasement", exclaimed Scooby.

"Keep your eyes open for clues", said Velma. Velma was looking around when she saw something and said, "Be careful guys, there's a hole down over here, looks like some one must have been digging over here.{the floor was dirt}

So they started to look around the basement, 5 minutes had gone by when Shaggy found something. "Like there's a CD over here", he said. "I wonder what a CD is doing down here", said Velma aloud. "Rets ray rit in the RD Rayer". "I don't think there is any thing else down here...Hmmm, apart from this News Paper clipping', said Velma as she picked it up.

"What does it say", asked Shaggy. "It says that the bank at Bottom Less Lake was robed, of about $100,000, one dollar gold coins, Jinkies", "Rhat". "This it dated 20 years ago". "Wow, now that is a long time ago", said Shaggy. "I wonder if the gold coins were ever found, Let's go to the Mystery Machine, you guys can play that CD while I check out the robbery on the laptop.

So they all headed out of the basement they stopped long enough to get Mr. Morgan to put the gold in the safe. They were just about to go out side when Velma noticed something missing. "Wait a minute, the bubble gum wrapper is missing, I put it under the sticky tap role on that table over there". "Well, it's just a wrapper, it's not that important", said Shaggy. "I guess your right", said Velma.

So they headed out side, and to the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Fred were the only two that had keys to the Mystery Machine. So Shaggy unlocked the back doors, and they all got in, Shaggy and Scooby went over to Shaggy's CD player and popped the CD in, while Velma went over to her wireless laptop to look up the robbery at Bottom Less Lake.

Shaggy Then Clicked the play button, and a song started playing.

Well it Saturday Morning,

Don't know what to do.

Since Monday Morning,

I've been dreaming about you. Yeah

Seven days a week now,

Seven day a week,

You even got me talking in my sleep.

Seven Days a week,

Y'got me going in circles,

'round and round'

Seven days a week

'round and round'

Every time I see you

'round and round'

Coming down the street. Yeah.

Seven days a week now,

Seven days a week,

It happens every time I see you.

Seven days a week,

I just don't think I can make it without you,

I feel so good just being around you.

Seven days a week now,

Seven days a week,

Oh Yeah,

I think I love you.

After that song finished playing, nothing else played.

Shaggy just sat there for a while thinking, the song had reminded him of just how he felt, about some one, some one he had known for a long time, and had only just realized he had feelings for her. He sat there, dreaming about the girl that he loved, then he realized that some one was talking to him.

"Shaggy, did you hear me", asked Velma. "Huh, what, oh, yes", he replied, looking at Velma, with a far off look on his face. "Do you feel alright", she asked, worried. "Like I guess so, I mean, yeah sure, why". "No reason, well anyway, I think that, that CD was just someone's CD that they downloaded their fav song on". "Year I guess so", was Shaggy's only reply.

"Hmmmm.... I found an news article on the robbery of Bottom Less Lake, it says here that Sim Grang, and Andrew Slid robed the bank 20 years ago, they were caught 2 days later, but the gold coins were never found. They were sent to prison for 19 years, they got out of prison 1 year ago, it seem that Sim, went to Canada, to see a relative of his, it doesn't say were Andrew went"

"Wow", exclaimed Shaggy. "Rats ra rong rime", said Scooby. "Man, you would get sick of the bread and water routine".

"I'm now going to do a search on every one who got a shipment of Graid Bubble Gum", said Velma, as she started the search. "Huh, you think that the gold was never found, because they like hid it in bubble gum wrappers, and then sent them to some one", asked Shaggy as he walked up behind Velma, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Velma stiffen for a minute, but then relaxed when she remembered it was just Shaggy, that lied a hand on her. "Actually I did a search one Sim and Andrew it turned out that they owned the Graid Bubble Gum Factory, I think they melted down the gold coins and then put the liquid in molds the size of bubble gum sticks, so they would fit in the wrappers", she replied

"And then they sent it to some one", added Shaggy. "Right", replied Velma.

Ten minutes had gone by and still Velma couldn't find any thing on shipment of Graid Bubble Gum.

"Well It says here that the Library at Bottom Less Lake, has a hall of records, and it has the shipment papers there."So what do we do now", asked Shaggy. "Well we have to find Fred and Daphne and tell them what we have found out. And Since Bottom less lake is just down the hill, about 29 Klm away, we could have a look at the hall of records".

They then left the Mystery Machine, and Shaggy was just locking the back doors, when out of no were come a loud scream.

"Zoniks, like what was that" shouted Shaggy, clinging to Velma.

"Rit rame rome ris ray", said Scooby, pointing east.

"Um... do you mind Shaggy", said Velma, looking at Shaggy, who was still holding on to her arm. "Like sorry, Velms", he said, letting go of her arm.

They then ran off down the hill and came to, yes you probably have been wondering what Gibby was up to, and how his trap went.

"Gibby Norton, What in the world are you up to now", asked Velma.

Gibby had gotten stuck in his own trap, and with the high amount of voltage he had put into it, had given himself a large electric shock.

"Well I saw the headless snow creature down there in amongst the trees, and I went after it, I was going to shoot it with this tranquilizer dart, That I Had Perfected, I forgot all about my trap, and ran into it.

Daphne and Fred had also heard the scream and had come over to see what had happen.

"Gibby are you alright", asked Daphne. "Yes, the electricity was not high enough to kill me or do any great damage, but it was high enough to singe my clothing, but lucky for me I packed a second outfit. Gibby replied.

It took the gang ten minutes to get him out of his trap.

"Thanks, guys, Velma", said Gibby walking over to Velma. "Ummm...Do you want to come with me, and see if we can find the headless snow creature, Velma", asked Gibby.

"Oh, well Gibby, I think it would be best if you changed first", said Velma. "Oh, right, well I will only be a minute", he said, running of to his car to get a spare set of pants and shirt.

"Quick lets get out of here before he gets back", said Velma. So every one headed back to the Mystery Machine.

"So, Did you find any thing in the kitchen or café", asked Velma when they got to the Mystery Machine. "Well there really wasn't any thing there, but we did find this old piece of paper", replied Fred holding up the piece of paper. "It looks like a map of some sort", added Daphne.

Velma then told them about every thing that her Shaggy and Scooby had discovered.

"So we are looking for a 20 year old stash of loot", said Fred, glowing with excitement at the thought. "That's about it. And I think we'll come up with a big answer as to who received the Gold, at the Library, in Bottom Less Lake", said Velma.

So after discussing the situation a bit longer they decided that the best plan would be for them all to go to Bottom Less Lake, it took them about 3 quarters of an hour to get there.

"Well Gang here we are, lets get out and start going through the records", said Fred when they arrived at the Library. "Like you three can check out the records, Scoob and me will go check out the malt shop", said Shaggy heading towards the malt shop, that was across the road.

Velma: Oh No you two don't" she said, grabbing Shaggy by the scruff of his shirt, and Scooby by his collar. "Your coming with us, to help look. Search first, eat later".

"I Knew she would say that Scoob", complained Shaggy. "Reah, rit rot rair", added Scooby.

Stop complaining, and get moving" she said, pushing them through the door.

After they had entered they started searching. After about 30 minutes of searching, Daphne found something.

"Hey did you guys, know that the ski resort we are staying at was built 15 years ago by Mr. Morgan", she said. "Daphne were here looking for any one who got a shipment of Graid Bubble Gum, before Sid and Andrew went to prison" Fred told her.

"Jinkies, that's it", exclaimed Velma. "What's it", asked Fred. "I know who the Headless Snow Creature is, all we need now is a trap to catch him in", she told them. "And I have just the trap", replied Fred. " Oh, and bring that piece of paper with you Daph", said Velma.

So the Gang all headed back to the Mystery Machine and it took them another three quarters of an hour to get back to the ski resort.

Daphne went to ask Mr. Morgan, for the package Velma had put in the safe, she then went back to the others, she held the gold in her hand.

"Okay here's the plan, Shaggy and Scooby are going to be bait, they will hold out the gold, and the headless snow creature will chase them down this hall and into this room, Velma will then close the door behind them, Shaggy and Scooby will then run out of the room and Daphne will close the door behind them, trapping the headless snow creature in the room. And I called the police so they should be here soon.

"Like that a pretty good plan Fred, there's only one thing wrong with it" pointed out Shaggy. "What's That", asked Fred. "Like me and Scoob, aren't going to be bait this time". "Ru Hu, ro ray", put in Scooby.

"Would you guys do it for 3 Scooby Snacks each", asked Velma in a sweet voice. "Make it five", Shaggy told her. "Five", exclaimed Velma, dropping her sweet voice. "Yup five". "Oh all right, five it is then".

"Rokay Rill ro it", said Scooby after finishing of the snacks. And, so Shaggy and Scooby went of down the hall.

"Scoob next time will make it ten", said Shaggy, regretting they didn't get more snacks, for having to be bait. "Reah".

Just then the Headless snow creature, popped out from around the corner.

"Like Run for it Scoob", shouted Shaggy.

And they set of as fast as they could with the Snow Beast right behind them. They ran into the room, and Velma shut the door on them, then Shaggy and Scooby ran out, and Daphne shut the Door behind them.

"Good job you two, we have him trapped in the room", said Fred.

Just then the police arrived.

"What's this I hear about you guys knowing were the gold is", asked one of the police Officers.

"Well Sir, we have captured the Snow Creature in this room over there", Fred told them.

The police went over and open the door. "Hold it right there, your under arrest", they told the headless snow creature.

They went over and put the hand cuffs on him.

"Now its time to see who the culprit is", said Fred going over to pull the mask off.

* * *

Did you guys Guess who it was??

* * *

"Why its Mr. Morgan", said one of the police Officers. "Not quit sir", said Velma as she went over and pulled another mask off.

"Who is he", every one asked in unison.

"That I think is pretty easy to work out, Its Andrew, we were right in assuming that the shipment of gold had been sent to some one, it was sent to Andrews brother, when we were at the hall of record I found the shipment recite, here it is", she said handing the recite over to the Police Officers. "Andrews's brother used to live here 20 years ago, but he died 2 years after receiving the Gold. He must have buried it some were when he had received it, if I'm right he sent a map to Andrew, of just were he buried it", continued Velma.

"That piece of paper we found", Mumbled Fred.

"Right. And when we went down to the basement this morning I noticed there was a fresh hole down there. And the piece of paper that Daphne found, confirms that the gold could very well be under the basement, because the resort wasn't built till 5 years after the robbery", added Velma.

"And Andrew had come back to get it, but, like, he didn't count on there being a ski resort here. So he came up with the Headless snow creature Idea to scare every one away", put in Shaggy.

"Well it looks like he will be going back jail again, thanks to you kids" said the police officer. "There's, one thing I don't understand, but", said Fred. "What's that", asked Velma. "Well if he's not MR. Morgan, then where is the real Brad Morgan'.

Just then Gibby came running in, with three another men.

"And who are you four", asked the Police Officer.

"I would say that, that is the real Mr. Morgan, and the two tourist that went missing, with Gibby", replied Velma.

"Yes you right, this young man found me in the shack over on that hill over there, that man you have in cuffs tried me and those two up and put, us in there", said Brad to the Police.

"Well you won't have to worry about him again, he is going to Jail for a long time", they told to him.

"What about the Gold Officer", asked Fred. "Don't worry about that, I have radioed for some one to come and dig it up".

"Well Thanks to you kids and your dog, you have solved the mystery of the Headless Snow Creature and Thanks to you young man, I am out of that smelly shack. So I am going to let you all stay here for free.

Gibby went over to Velma, and said, "Isn't this Great Velma, we get to stay a whole week at a snow resort, together".

"Why me", sobbed Velma.

"Scooby Dooby Doo", howled Scooby.

* * *

Well there's my story, Sorry it is sooo big, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Please let me know what you think.

* * *


End file.
